<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defining Scars by aryra4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127612">Defining Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryra4/pseuds/aryra4'>aryra4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryra4/pseuds/aryra4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hawkmoth's defeat, Marinette moved to Gotham to stop the misfortune there from spreading.<br/>She and Red Hood have been working together for years, becoming close friends.<br/>Will they recognise each other outside of their masks too?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defining Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>People have told me you should write what you want to read and there is definitely not enough Maribat out there so..... Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was alone, sitting on the roof of an abandoned warehouse, watching the sun sink over the city she had chosen to protect. Sometimes she wondered what her life would be like if she had never received the Miraculous. She probably wouldn’t be halfway across the world from Paris, trying to bring balance to a misfortune-riddled city. Maybe she would have been in Paris with some of the people who had once been her friends. People who had abandoned her the minute she had started to prioritize herself.</p><p>Perhaps she should be grateful, she thought, the loss of her “friends” and subsequent free time had led to Hawkmoth’s downfall. She had been able to concentrate on discovering Hawkmoth’ identity, triangulating his location based on the speed and flight-paths of his butterflies. She hadn’t been surprised when Gabriel Agreste had turned out to be Paris’ terrorizer. There hadn’t even been a ‘final battle’, she had just taken his Miraculous when he was a civilian before letting law enforcement deal with him.</p><p>She had taken Adrien’s Miraculous that evening and boarded the flight the very next morning. She couldn’t bear to stay in a city of people she had nearly all seen dead over the course of four years. Her parents, while confused, had ultimately accepted her choice to move so far away. They had been very worried when she told them her destination was Gotham, the most dangerous city in America, but Marinette had known that she had to go there, Gotham’s misfortune was seeping out of the city and had started to affect other towns nearby. If left unchecked, it could potentially upset the balance of the entire country.</p><p>Sighing, Marinette looked towards the horizon, surprised to see that the sky was dark. How long had she been sitting there? She heard the sound of familiar footsteps on hitting the roof behind her and relaxed slightly. Her partner’s feet were almost silent, but Marinette’s Miraculous-enhanced senses picked up on them easily. She felt him sit down beside her, swinging an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>“Evening Spots.”</p><p>She smiled, leaning into him, “Hood.”</p><p>After four years of working to battle the affect, Marinette had prevented it from spreading any further but there was still a long way to go to balance the city’s fortune again. However, her progress had increased significantly ever since she had started working with Red Hood, one of Gotham’s many vigilantes. She had met most of the Bats by now, but he was her favourite. The others were too caught up in their no-killing policies, but Marinette had learned over the years that sometimes there was only so much you could do to rehabilitate a villain. While Red Hood had an obvious connection to the Bats, he was not one of them and wasn’t tied down by the same moral obligations, so when he had approached over three years ago, she had explained what she was doing in Gotham and he had agreed not to disturb her work.</p><p>Over the course of several months, they had run into each other from time to time and had formed a tentative friendship. It had only strengthened when Red Hood had helped her fight her way out of a tough situation when she was working on taking down a drug ring. They had obviously both survived, but Hood had been injured badly and probably still had a crescent-shaped scar on his back.</p><p>After that, they had often worked together, becoming a team and learning to fight by each other’s side far quicker and better than she ever had with Chat Noir or any of her other teammates in Paris. With her abilities and his skills, they had quickly become infamous among Gotham’s criminals although they did their best to stay out of the limelight, preferring to let the Bats handle the civilians.</p><p>Looking over at her partner, she smiled. They had both learned the hard way that trusting people led to pain, but over the years they had leaned on each other during tougher times, creating a bond that went deeper than just partners or friends. She infinitely grateful that life had led her to him.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The next morning found Marinette at her coffee shop “Lucky Charm”, working alongside her two employees and friends, Daniel and Lily. This was the other way she helped cleanse the city. She imbued everything they sold and even the shop itself with luck, using the Gothamites to spread good fortune while also providing them with good food and drinks.</p><p>“That will be 7.49$, please,” she said in her customer service voice, handing a woman her order. She was aware of Lily and Daniel whispering together while they prepared coffee but didn’t pay them much mind until Daniel walked over to her.</p><p>“Sooo Marinette, what are you doing this evening?”</p><p>“Not much really. Why?” It was Friday, which meant it was her and Hood’s off day from patrolling Gotham. Nightwing had been happy to take over from them, saying they needed some free time.</p><p>“Well… It’s my birthday next week and me and some friends are going to get drinks, so I was wondering if you’d like to come too.”</p><p>Marinette did a double take. She liked Daniel and Lily well enough but, she hadn’t known Daniel considered her to be a close enough friend to invite.</p><p>“I’d love to. Where exactly are we going?” She trusted Daniel. Well, to some extent, but one could never be to cautious in Gotham.</p><p>Daniel rushed to reassure her, “Well, one of my friends knows the owner of the club Starlight on the other side of town and arranged it so that anyone I invited gets in for free.”</p><p>That sounded okay, but she would take Longg with her, in addition to Tikki, just to be sure.</p><p>“Ok!” She decided. “Text me address.”</p><p>“Great!” Daniel was practically bouncing with excitement.</p><p>“Now back to work.” She ordered, shooing him away.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The day passed quickly and without incident and soon enough, Marinette was closing up the shop. As she made her way to her apartment, she was mentally planning her outfit for the evening. It had been a while since she had an excuse to dress up and she was going to make the most of it. Unlocking the door, she made her way to her room, opening her closet and examining the dresses she had.</p><p>“What do you think Tikki?”</p><p>“I don’t know Marinette, you’re just so talented!” Tikki said, zooming about and looking at all the options before stopping before a blue full-length. “Maybe this one.”</p><p>Marinette giggled. “I’m going to a club, Tikki, not a ball.”</p><p>“Well then, what about this?” Tikki flew out of the closet carrying a red dress.</p><p>“I totally forgot about that one!“ Marinette exclaimed. “You’re right Tikki, it’s perfect.”</p><p>“I’ll just go shower and then I can change.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>An hour and a half later, Marinette climbed out of the taxi and walked up to the entrance of Starlight. She told the man at the door her name and was let in. Stepping inside, she couldn’t help but be impressed by the modern design. She spotted Lily amidst a group of people and made her way over to them.</p><p>“Marinette! You’re here!” Lily hugged her, shouting to be heard over the music. She then introduced her to the people they had been talking to, although most of their names went in through one ear and out through the other. A few of them seemed to be slightly tipsy already and Marinette wondered how the night would progress.</p><p>She felt someone’s hand grab her wrist and almost broke their arm out of instinct, before realising it was Lily and allowing herself to be tugged towards the bar. Lily ordered them both drinks and they chatted for a few minutes. When they got their orders, Marinette held hers beside her face for a moment, letting Tikki check if it was drugged from her place beneath Marinette’s hair. When the Kwami didn’t do or say anything, she took a tentative sip and followed Lily back to Daniel’s friends.</p><p>Noticing that several people had joined the group, she observed them, trying to determine if they were threats. Most seemed alright, but one man who was talking with Daniel looked dangerous. He was of slightly taller than average and very muscular, towering over her own petit frame, with black hair with a white streak in it. He was very good looking. She walked over to them, curious in spite of herself, and Daniel spotted her.</p><p>“Mari!” He shouted, making the man he was talking to turn towards her. She couldn’t help but think that he seemed familiar, although she was certain she had never met him.</p><p>“Hey Daniel! I just wanted to thank you for inviting me.”</p><p>“No problem! I’m glad you could make it!” Daniel smiled and then turned to his companion. “This is my friend/boss, Marinette. Marinette, this is Jason. He saved me from some street thugs a few years back and we’ve been friends ever since.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Marinette held out her hand.</p><p>“Likewise.” The man, Jason, grasped her hand and shook it firmly.</p><p>“Look, Lily’s waving at us! Let’s go!” Daniel grabbed both their wrists and started dragging them towards Lily, who was standing of to the side with a new drink in hand.</p><p>“Dani!” She threw herself into his arms and he caught her, chuckling.</p><p>“Where’s Nina?” He asked, his eyes sweeping the room.</p><p>Marinette sensed someone approaching from behind her and instinctively spun around to face them, absently noting than Jason had done the same. She peered at the woman walking towards them before recognizing her as Lily’s girlfriend. She brushed past Marinette and scooped Lily out of Daniel’s arms, holding her close and frowning slightly in concern.</p><p>“Lily Flower, how much have you had to drink?” She inquired.</p><p>“Not that much Nina-Bean, you don’t have to worry!” Lily giggled, staggering slightly when she was released from Nina’s embrace.</p><p>“Well I’m cutting you off.” Nina said sternly, taking Lily’s glass, which had miraculously survived. “You can never be to careful.”</p><p>“Mean Nina-Bean.” Lily pouted before lapsing into another fit of giggles.</p><p>“Sure,” Nina kissed her nose. “Let’s join the others.”</p><p>She grabbed Lily’s hand and together the five of them rejoined the rest of Daniel’s friends.</p><p>While the others joined the conversation seamlessly, Marinette and Jason stood on the outskirts of the group, content to listen to the others. Before long though, one of the people commented on Gotham’s vigilantes and they couldn’t help but share their opinions.</p><p>"Batman’s the OG vigilante, he’s obviously the best fighter, and have you seen his suit? It’s awesome!"</p><p>“No way!” Jason countered. “Ladybird is the best fighter. She once took down a whole trafficking ring with only her yoyo!”</p><p>Marinette blushed slightly, but still wanted to share her opinion, “Red Hood is obviously the best hero. He helps the poor and homeless, he sets up and protects shelters and he’s also one of the best fighters I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“But Ladybird does all that and more! Plus, ever since she arrived, Gotham has seemed lighter. It’s almost as though she’s siphoning out the misfortune from this place!”</p><p>Marinette snorted, while the others grudgingly agreed with Jason. If only they knew…</p><p>While the others continue to debate the virtues of each vigilant, Jason looked down at Marinette in consideration.</p><p>“You really like Red Hood?” He asked, although the answer should have been quite obvious after she defended him to the others.</p><p>“Of course! He does so much for everyone, always putting Gotham and its people first, but it feels like nobody cares. Even Batman puts his other partners before him. Ladybird honestly seems like the only hero who realizes how much he does and truly cares about him.” Marinette said passionately.</p><p>It was a sore subject for her, and she resented Batman for acting as though Hood would betray him at any moment. He either didn’t notice or didn’t care that Hood did more to help Gotham than any of the other heroes and she was sick of it.</p><p>“Errr…I guess.” Jason rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from her. She realized she might have made him nervous and rushed to change the topic.</p><p>“So what is this I hear about you saving Daniel from some thugs”</p><p>While far from smooth, the topic change seemed to make Jason less uncomfortable and they settled into easy conversation. Marinette was surprised about how much this guy know about combat situations. It was interesting to talk to someone outside of the mask, but he seemed to know almost as much as Hood did. The others in their group had long since joined the throng of people on the dance floor, but the pair had stayed at the edge of the room, much to Marinette’s relief. She had mostly mastered her clumsiness but when she danced it sometimes reappeared. She didn’t want an accident ruining what had so far been a great night.</p><p>They were in the midst of a discussion on the best way to disarm a gun-wielding opponent when Daniel and the others rejoined them.</p><p>“We’re heading home guys! It’s pretty late. Or early by now?” Lily looked much more sober now.</p><p>Marinette glanced at her phone and did a double take. It was four in the morning!</p><p>“Jason, i know you live two streets down, but how are you getting home Marinette?” Nina asked, ever the mom-friend.</p><p>“I’m taking a taxi”</p><p>“Like hell you are!!” Nina’s outburst shocked her before she remembered that her friends didn’t know she was Ladybird and could therefore defend herself easily.</p><p>“I gotta agree with Nina,” Daniel chimed in, looking uncharacteristically serious, “No way are you taking a taxi home at four in the morning. They’ll never find your body.” He turned to Jason, “Jason, can she stay at your place? I’d offer up mine but there are still more boxes lying around than actual furniture.”</p><p>“Sure, if that’s okay with you Marinette.” Jason responded.</p><p>“I don’t know why it’s such a big deal.” She huffed, “I can defend myself.”</p><p>“We know, “ Lily soothed, “But we’d be a lot less worried if we knew you were alright.”</p><p>“So you’re telling me to crash at the home of a guy I met six hours ago?”</p><p>“Jason’s a good guy. I’d trust him with my life.” Daniel replied, “You’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I know I’ll be fine.” Marinette sighed. “I just don’t think it’s that important.”</p><p>“You pay me Marinette, I need to make sure you’re safe, otherwise I’m screwed.” Daniel’s joke lightened the atmosphere.</p><p>“Fine.” She relented and her friends cheered.</p><p>“Then we can all get going, knowing that we saved Marinette from being murdered tonight.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Splitting from the others in front of the bar, Jason and Marinette walked to his place. She was surprised when they walked into an upscale apartment, not having expected Jason to be part of Gotham’s upper-class. He must have noticed her shock because he laughed before explaining that he had gotten it as a gift from his former mentor. What kind of mentor gave someone an entire apartment?</p><p>Jason showed her the guest room and bathroom, before excusing himself. Leaving her purse in the guest room, Marinette cleaned up and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that Jason had loaned her for the night. The clothes dwarfed her, but they were very comfortable, so she didn’t mind. After saying good night to Jason, she slipped into the bed and fell asleep immediately.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>When Marinette woke up in an unfamiliar room, her brain immediately went into overdrive before she remembered the events of the previous night. Closing her eyes, she tried to slow her heartbeat down a little before getting out of bed. She waved to Tikki and Longg, since talking to them was too risky when she didn’t know if Jason could hear. Opening the door, she headed towards the bathroom, wanting to get rid of the gross taste in her mouth.</p><p>She knocked on the bathroom door. While she definitely wouldn’t mind seeing Jason shirtless, she didn’t want to invade his privacy.</p><p>“Just a sec,” Jason called from inside. She heard the sound of water turning on and then off again and then he opened the door.</p><p>With only a towel wrapped around his waist.</p><p>Only. A. Towel.</p><p>And damn, he looked hot. She wondered where he had got the countless scars littering his body. Realising that she was staring at his chest, she blushed, looking at the floor.</p><p>Jason chuckled, “Bathroom’s all yours.”</p><p>“Thanks.” She mumbled as he brushed past her. She couldn’t resist taking a peak at his back sight as he entered his room. Then she saw it. One of the scars on his back was larger and had a very distinctive shape, like a crescent moon but one of the points was flat.</p><p>She knew that shape. She had patched the person up when he had got it. Got it helping her out of a tough situation. But that was impossible. There was no way Jason was her partner.</p><p>Right?</p><p>She didn’t know how long she stood there, her brain trying to make sense of the countless thoughts swirling around.</p><p>“Jason?” She croaked. Her legs shaking so badly she had to grip the doorframe to keep herself upright. He poked his head out of his door,fully dressed, and rushed towards her, concern shining in his eyes. He gripped her arms tightly, holding her up, “Oh gods, are you alright, Marinette, you don’t look so good.”</p><p>“How’d you-” She wet her lips and tried again. “How’d you get that scar on your back, the one shaped like a crescent moon?”</p><p>He froze, his grip on her arms, slackening, before he shrugged, trying to seems nonchalant, “We live in Gotham, everyone has scars.”</p><p>She knew that he was right, everyone had scars. But how many had that specific scar, in that specific place? She shook her head, eyes filling with tears, “Please, I need to know- I need to know if you’re him. Please.” She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks but she couldn’t stop them, she looked up at him, eyes locking on his.</p><p>He looked shocked for a moment before his grip on her arms tightened again, “If I’m who, Marinette. Who do you think I am?”</p><p>“Him. My partner, my best friend.” She exhaled shakily, not willing to give away more information for fear that she could be wrong.</p><p>The next words out of his mouth were whispered so quietly that she only barely heard them, “Spots?”</p><p>And there it was. Confirmation that the man in front of her was the same one that had been fighting at her side for years. Her partner. Her confidant. Her friend. Her love.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest, not quite believing that she was actually in his arms. Ladybird was Marinette. The woman he had fought beside, trusted and loved more than anyone, had found him outside of the mask.</p><p>He sank to the ground, holding her as though she might disappear any second. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that as they revelled in the fact that they had found each other at last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first fic and I rarely write in English so feel free to point out any mistakes! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>